


IZAYA X CELTY

by pantlesschibi



Series: One shots [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Blow Jobs, Celtys head, F/M, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantlesschibi/pseuds/pantlesschibi
Summary: Basically just quick smut. And crack. Short one shot.





	IZAYA X CELTY

 

 

"Mmm," as I'm humming out into the vast emptiness of my apartment. The room is already feeling overheated and sticky from sweat as I continue to push my harden cock back past her lips and dragging across the flatness of her tongue and the roughness of her teeth.

I moan out deep and heavy, flicking my hips into her mouth and gripping hard at the base of my cock to stop from cumming too quickly into her tight squeezing throat. I'm pulling her off as I close to my orgasm and start to feel the shake in my thighs, pull her by the neck as our lips finally meet.

That's all it is, lips meeting- a little more pressure from my end but never developing past this point. No tongue, no heated breaths. Just the content feeling of having the skin pressing firmly to your own. Her eyes always staying shut during these activities,  _I wonder what she is thinking._

Without much more of a thought on the subject, she is back on my cock and taking me deep without complaint and my hands are tightly gripping into her light brunette hair.

"Yes.... fuccck. Sucking me so good baby girl," I moan out my praises. I'm hunching over as the mouth is assaulting my cock in all the best ways and the heat pooling in my stomach and the shake in my legs causing my computer chair to rattle as my orgasm is closely approaching.

"Shit..baby. I'm so close. Going to cum so hard for you baby girl. Come on, I want to cum on your perfect face, mmmmmm.. there, now. I'm cumming bbbaabby," I'm moaning so loudly and she's pulling off in time for my orgasm to rip through me.

"Celty, "I moan out her name and I'm painting the Irish fairies face and hair with my thick white cum, stroking myself through my release and smearing the tip across her lips.

A blissful grin creeps to my lips and I sit the head on my desk and tucked my softening cock back into the confines of my jeans.

_Shinra-kun couldn't have trusted a better person to keep her head from his beloved~~_

End

**Author's Note:**

> Picture link  
> https://myanimelist.cdn-dena.com/s/common/uploaded_files/1439836827-487d123d57d8ba2a38462afae922ef44.png


End file.
